


Engel im Wolfspelz

by SiaAriel



Series: Jäger in den Schatten [1]
Category: Warhammer 40.000, Warhammer 40k (Novels) - Various Authors
Genre: Adeptas Sororitas, Blood and Gore, Deutsch | German, Growing Up, I'm Bad At Tagging, Inquisition, Schola Progenium, Snow, Space Marines, Space Wolves
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-28 09:30:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6323992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiaAriel/pseuds/SiaAriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little girl gets rescued by a big wolf and becomes part of the vlka fenryka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Schlechter Stern

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank my personal big wolf for his help with the fluff and everything. Warhammer 40.000 is such a huge universe and it's almost impossible to remember all the little details for me and he keeps me from making huge mistakes. So thank you very very much!  
> (He does not read all things I write, so sometimes there may be mistakes. If you know the universe quite good just tell me if you find one!)

Kalter Eisnebel waberte über das weite Feld, während Kvénkýs in Richtung Taigawald lief. Hinter ihr lag eine kleine Ansammlung von Hütten, von der Rauch aufstieg. Kvénkýs, die Älteste ihrer Familie, war bereits früh aufgestanden in der Hoffnung, im Wald ein paar Moosbeeren und vielleicht auch ein Kaninchen, das in einer ihrer Fallen saß, zu finden. Es war Winter und ihre Familie hatte kaum Vorräte mehr, der Sommer war schlecht gewesen und so hatte es nur eine magere Ernte gegeben. Verfeindete Stämme waren bereits in der Umgebung gesehen worden, wie sie einzelne Häuser angegriffen und geplündert hatten, doch in der Gemeinschaft waren sie bisher geschützt gewesen. Kvénkýs war sich der Gefahr bewusst, allein im Wald zu sein, doch der Hunger in den Augen der Zwillinge war für sie unerträglich. Die Sonne stieg kaum über den Horizont als sie den Wald erreicht hatte und begann ihre Fallenstrecke abzulaufen. Plötzlich erschien ein heller Feuerstreifen am Himmel, der sich rasch auf sie zu bewegte. Kvénkýs warf sich zu Boden und wurde kurz darauf von einer Druckwelle erfasst, die sie in den kalten Schnee presste. Kurz verlor sie die Orientierung und die Welt erschien ihr seltsam lautlos bis sich ein Schleier von ihren Ohren zu heben schien. Vorsichtig stand sie auf und wagte sich mit zitternden Beinen dem Ursprung der Druckwelle entgegen. Eine Spur der Verwüstung zog sich quer durch den Wald, überall lagen umgeworfene und zersplitterte Bäume herum. Kvénkýs folgte der maßlosen Zerstörung immer weiter, bis sie schließlich an einen tiefen Krater kam. Dampf stieg von den Rändern des Kraters auf, dort wo Schnee und Eis nicht beim Einschlag verschwunden waren, sondern nun von der Nachhitze zerschmolzen. Der Dampf lichtete sich kaum als Kvénkýs vorsichtig in den Krater stieg. Irgendetwas schien sie hierher gerufen zu haben, eine innere Stimme, ein Wink des Schicksal womöglich. Nach einiger Zeit des Schlitterns und Rutschens kam Kvénkýs schließlich an einem großen Stein an, der metallisch glänzte. Neugierig berührte sie den Stein und zog die Hand sofort zurück. Der Stein war brennend heiß und an ihren Fingerspitzen bildeten sich bereits Brandblasen. Plötzlich zischte der Stein und öffnete sich, Kvénkýs stolperte zurück, die verbrannten Finger noch immer im Mund, und blickte erschrocken zu der Öffnung. Dort drin saß eine riesige Gestalt, umhüllt mit demselben Material aus dem auch der Stein zu sein schien. Lange Haare hingen der Gestalt im Gesicht, das Kvénkýs nur erahnen konnte, da die Gestalt nach vorne, auf eine Reihe von kleinen, bunten Lichtern, gekippt lag. Im Haaransatz konnte das Mädchen Blut erkennen und auch sonst schien die Gestalt relativ mitgenommen zu sein von dem Ritt in dem Stein. Vorsichtig lief das weißhaarige Mädchen um den Stein herum, der eine merkwürdige Form hatte. Dort wo die Gestalt saß schien das vordere Ende zu sein und an den Seiten saßen relativ dünne, aber breite Flügel, wie Kvénkýs vermutete, an dem Stein dran. Das Ende des Dings sah aus wie die Flosse eines Fisches. Nachdem sie eine Weile in der Nähe des Steins gewartet hatte konnte Kvénkýs ihre Neugier nicht mehr zügeln und sie trat erneut an das vordere Ende heran. Die Gestalt dort drin hatte sich bislang nicht bewegt und Kvénkýs fürchtete sie sei tot. Zitternd streckte sie ihre Hand aus, um die Gestalt am Kopf zu berühren, dort wo dunkles Blut das Haar verklebte. Erleichter stellte Kvénkýs fest, dass die Gestalt atmete, als sie sich näher an sie herantraute. Die Kälte von Isírs Winter kühlte den Stein rasch ab, so dass das Mädchen sich den fliegenden Stein und seinen Reiter ungefährdet anschauen konnte. Das Material, das den Mann umhüllte, war mit Runen verziert und schien eine Art Kleidung zu sein. Kvénkýs fragte sich, ob der Mann ohne das den Ritt überlebt hätte. Sie versuchte ihn, aus dem Stein zu hieven, aber er war viel zu schwer. So setzte sie sich stattdessen unter die Nase des seltsamen Steins und begann in der Erde herum zu graben. Durch dir Hitze war die Erde ein wenig aufgetaut und Kvénkýs hoffe darin ein paar nahrhafte Wuzeln zu finden. Plötzlich hörte sie ein Knacken und erschrocken wich sie von dem Stein zurück. Der merkwüdige Mann schien aufgewacht zu sein, denn eine raue Stimme murmelte etwas. Kvénkýs näherte sich wieder vorsichtig, wobei sie ihre Steinschleuder aus der Tasche holte. Der Mann schien zu fluchen. Interessiert beobachtete sie ihn, wie er an den bunten Lichtern irgendetwas tat, was ihm aber nicht zu gefallen schien. Plötzlich drehte er den Kopf zu ihr und hielt inne. _"Kde sem?"_ "Wo bin ich?" fragte er das kleine Mädchen, das mit einer Steinschleuder in der Hand zu ihm hinauf sah. Verwirrung machte sich auf Kvénkys Gesicht breit. _"sem hvath?"_ "Dass was?" erwiderte sie. Lokan fing an zu lachen. Nicht nur, dass er mit seinem Stormfang aufgrund irgendwelcher technischer Schwierigkeiten abgestürzt war, nein, er war auch noch auf einer Welt abgestürzt, wo das Gotisch komplett degeneriert war, aber sich ähnlich wie Juvjk entwickelt zu haben. Immerhin war es ähnlich kalt wie auf Fenris, was ihn freute. Dennoch musste er dieses kleine Mädchen davon überzeugen, ihm zu sagen _wo_ er war. Ohne diese Information würde er nicht weit kommen, die Systeme des Stormfangs waren durch den Absturz schwer beschädigt und er konnte gerade so einen Notruf absetzen. Lokan stand auf und wollte gerade den Stormfang verlassen, als ihn ein kleiner Kiesel an der Brust traf. Das Mädchen hatte doch tatsächlich ihre Steinschleuder gegen ihn benutzt! _"Eki frekar!"_ "Nicht weiter!" rief sie panisch und machte ihre Steinschleuder erneut bereit. Lokan schloss aus ihrem Verhalten, dass er stehen bleiben sollte. Er hob die Hände hoch und meinte mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen: _"Hjolda! Ég"_ , dabei zeigte er auf sich, _"fridur."_ "Ich Friede." Kvénkýs schaute skeptisch drein, packte aber die Steinschleuder weg. Der Mann sprach eine merkwürdige Sprache, die sie kaum verstand, aber er schien nicht gefährlich zu sein. Sie zeigte auf sich und sprach langsam ihren Namen. _"Kvénkýs."_ Lokan nickte und tat es ihr gleich, wobei er ebenfalls langsam seinen Namen sprach. "Lokan." Sie lächelte auf einmal und klatschte dreimal in die Hände. _"Thy hlad?"_ "Du Hunger?" fragte sie ihn skeptisch. Er schüttelte den Kopf und zeigte auf die Langschaft um ihn herum. _"Kdy Lokan?"_ "Wo Lokan?" Kvénkýs runzelte erneut die Stirn und zeigte dann in die Richtung, aus der sie gekommen war. _"Vígí path."_ "Dorf dort." meinte sie und begann langsam davon zu laufen, wobei sie sich aber immer wieder zu Lokan umdrehte. _"Fara med!"_ "Komm mit!" rief sie ihm zu und winkte ihn zu sich. Lokan folgte ihr langsam, um sie nicht zu überholen. Er war erstaunt, dass sie nicht schreiend davon gelaufen war, immerhin war er beinah zwei Meter größer als sie. Sie schien das Herz einer Frostgeborenen zu haben, dachte er bei sich und folgte dem hellen Schein ihrer weißen Haare durch die Landschaft. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis er die ersten Häuser erkannte und er war verwundert darüber, dass sie so weit davon entfernt gewesen war. _"Íg fá elsti."_ "Ich hole Ältesten." meinte sie und hüpfte schnellen Schrittes auf die größte Hütte zu. Lokan blieb in der Mitte des Dorfes stehen, die Einwohner starrten ihn an und tuschelten hinter vorgehaltener Hand. Nach kurzer Zeit kam Kvénkýs wieder aus der Hütte heraus und deutete auf den Eingang. _"Fara med. Elsti vilja thy sjá."_ "Komm mit. Der Ältestete will dich sehen." Sie nahm ihn bei der gepanzerten Hand und ging auf den Eingang zu. Lokan bückte sich, um durch die Tür zu passen und blieb dann vor der Feuerstelle stehen. Dahinter stand ein sehr alter Mann, der ihn mit wachen Augen ansah. "Kvénkýs sagte, du wärest in einem Stein vom Himmel gestürzt. Sag mir, _verri stjörnu_ , was willst du hier?" sprach er in gebrochenem Niedergotisch. Lokan musterte den Mann langsam und fragte dann unverholen: "Ich bin kein schlechter Stern, alter Mann. Wo bin ich hier?" Der Älteste warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu und antwortete langsam: "Du bist auf Isír, der Welt des Eises. Nur schlechte Sterne fallen vom Himmel. Der Allvatar muss dich vom Fimament geworfen haben, für was auch immer du getan hast!" Lokan verzog seine Lippen zu einem Grinsen. Isír, Welt des Eises, so nannten die Einwohner ihren Planeten also. Vielleicht konnte das helfen, wenn er es in seinem Notruf erwähnte. Immerhin wusste er nun, dass die Welt tatsächlich schon einmal Teil des Imperiums gewesen war, und vielleicht gab es auch Aufzeichnungen darüber. Noch während er darüber nachdachte hörte er plötzlich Schreie von draußen und der Älteste schaute ihn wütend an. "Schau, _verri stjörnu!_ Du hast das Unglück hergebracht!" fluchte er und deutete auf den Eingang. Lokan trat hinaus und schaute zum Rand des Dorfes. Dort sah er eine Horde von Kriegern auf sich zurennen, die scheinbar nicht aus diesem Dorf zu sein schienen. _"Verri srjörnu! Verri stjörnu! Er esta hér!"_ "Schlechter Stern! Schlechter Stern! Er ist hier!" schrien sie und schlugen mit ihren Waffen gegen ihre Schilde. Der Älteste rannte an Lokan vorbei und fing an aufgeregt mit den Fremden zu verhandeln. Lokan konnte sich vorstellen, worum es ging. Die Fremden wollten den _schlechten Stern_ tot sehen. Plötzlich fiel der Älteste um, eine Axt steckte in seiner Schulter, die ein Krieger gerade wieder heraus zog. _"Fínna verri stjörnu! Drepa!"_ "Findet den schlechten Stern! Tötet ihn!" schrie er und zeigte auf die Häuser. Lokan griff nach seinem Bolter und rannte auf die Krieger zu, die anfingen, die umstehenden Dorfbewohner abzuschlachten. Er feuerte eine kurze Salve ab und die erste Reihe der Männer fiel, aber es waren scheinbar in der Zwischenzeit noch mehr gekommen. Sie schienen aus den umliegenden Dörfern zu stammen, zumindest vermutete Lokan dies. _"Ég verri stjörnu!"_ "Ich bin der schlechte Stern!" rief er und stürmte auf den nächsten Krieger zu, und verpasste ihm einen Hieb mit seiner gepanzerten Faust. Er konnte sehen, wie der Kieferknochen brach und der Mann noch mehrere Meter flog, wo er gegen eine Hauswand krachte und mit verdrehtem Kopf liegen blieb. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made up the two languages from irish / scottish gaelic, czech and icelandic, Kvénkýs mothertongue mostly of the gaelic and icelandic and the Juvjk mostly of the icelandic and czech. Sometimes I also used swedish, norwegian and finnish, since they are the other nordic languages. I tried to stick to the known words and how they are derived, but honestly almost everything is absolutely devised. There are less than 100 words known in the canon from Juvjk or Wurgen and I can't let the characters say things like _"Fekke!"_ or _"Fenrys Faerir Mord!"_ all the time. I don't even know if there are some proper translations for this! I'm sorry if my language may be complete bullshit, but I hope it won't be.


	2. Letzter Schnee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kvénkýs is send away from her big wolf.

Der Krieger keuchte, die Hand auf den Bauch gelegt, aus dem dunkelrotes Blut sickerte. "Komm her, _Malý vlký_ , kleine Wölfin." knurrte er leise. Vorsichtig kam Kvénkýs näher, Tränen standen in ihren Augen. "Schsch, kein Grund Wasser zu verlieren. Setz dich her zu mir." sprach Lokan. Kvénkýs gehorchte - wie immer - und kniete sich neben ihn in den Schutt. "Du darfst noch nicht gehen!" schluchzte sie leise und vergrub ihre Finger in dem hellgrauen Fell, das um seine Schultern lag. "Ich werde dich dich nie verlassen, _Malý vlký_. Du und ich, wir gehören zusammen. Solange du dich an mich erinnerst, werde ich bei dir sein." meinte er sanft und schaute ihr in die hellen Augen.

Kleine Schneeflocken begannen um sie herum zu treiben und fielen auf ihr Haar und seinen Bart. Er hob seine blutverschmierte Hand und strich ihr über die Wange. "Halt durch, bitte halt durch. Das Rudel kommt bestimmt bald!" schluchzte sie weiter, ihren Kopf in seine Hand gelegt. "Wenn das Rudel da ist, wird es zu spät sein. Du musst mir jetzt zuhören, _Malý vlký_." sprach Lokan und drehte ihren Kopf, so dass sie ihm in die Augen sehen musste. Sie versuchte ihre Tränen unter Kontrolle zu bringen und nickte dann langsam. Er griff an seinen Hals und zog dort an einer Kette, bis sie riss. Dann drückte er die Kette an ihre Brust. "Nimm dieses Amulett und bring es zur Familie Morgenstern nach Virena. Frag dort nach Evanna und zeig es ihr, nur ihr! Sie wird es erkennen und sich deiner annehmen."  
Lokan keuchte, das Sprechen strengte ihn an. Kvénkýs drückte das Amulett, ein kleiner Wolfsschädel, geschnitzt aus Knochen und mit verschlungenen Symbolen verziert, an ihre Brust. Leise Schluchzer entfuhren ihr noch immer, aber die Tränen waren versiegt. "Du bist noch jung genug... Jung genug für.." hustete Lokan und verzog die Mundwinkel. Ein kleines Rinnsal Blut lief ihm das Kinn hinunter und verzweifelt klammerte sich Kvénkýs an das Fell in ihren Händen.  
"Jung genug für was?" fragte sie leise. Lokan hustete erneut und blutiger Seim blieb in seinem Bart hängen. "Es wird viele Jahre dauern, bis du Fenris wieder siehst, wenn du überhaupt zurück kehrst. Vergiss das Rudel nicht. Vergiss die _vlka fenryka_ nicht." meinte Lokan und versuchte sich aufzusetzen. Kvénkýs stütze ihn, so gut sie konnte, und er langte über seine Schultern. Dort löste er die Brosche, die das Fell an seiner Servorüstung hielt und legte es Kvénkýs um. "Nimm den Pelz. Er wird dich an deine Herkunft erinnern." keuchte er atemlos und presste erneut eine Hand auf den Bauch. Mehr Blut quoll daraus hervor, dunkler als zuvor.

Lokan ließ sich zurück fallen, Erschöpfung machte sich in seinem Gesicht breit. Er spürte, wie sein Körper gegen die mörderischen Monofilamentfäden in seinen Eingeweiden kämpfte, aber tief in seiner Seele wusste er, dass seine Zeit gekommen war. Mit großer Anstrengung hob er erneut die Hand und legte sie auf den Kopf seines Schützlings, der Daumen strich über ihre Stirn. "Kvénkýs, kleine Jägerin..." setzte Lokan an und muste kurz inne halten. "Ich bedaure es... so sehr... nicht länger für dich... da gewesen zu sein." Die Worte kamen nun stoßweise und Kvénkýs fasste verzweifelt nach seiner Hand, die auf seinem Bauch lag. Wie selbstverständlich presste sie sie weiter auf die Wunde, unfähig ihren Blick von ihm zu lösen. "Russ... wacht über seine Söhne... Sorge dich... nicht um mich... Ich werde... zurück kehren... wenn Russ es uns befiehlt... Russ wacht über seine Söhne... und seine Töchter." fuhr Lokan fort und sein Gesicht verzog sich unter Schmerzen.

Kvénkýs sah hilflos zu, wie seine Augen brachen und seine Hand von ihrem Kopf fiel. Leise Tränen mischten sich auf ihrer Wange mit Schnee und Blut, verschmierten es und formten aus dem zwölfjährigen Mädchen eine junge Frau. Als Minuten später der Rest des Trupps eintraf, fanden sie ihren Runenpriester von Eisblumen umgeben, seinen kleinen Schützling neben ihm kniend, mit seinem Fell um die Schultern. Raik, Lokans engster Vertrauter, trat vorsichtig an das kleine Mädchen heran und drehte sie herum. Verwundert schaute er auf ihre Stirn, wo eine blutrote Rune prangte. Keiner sagte etwas, als das Rudel Lokans Leichnam aufhob und Kvénkýs hinter ihnen her lief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that the chapters do not directly belong to each other, it's because I sometimes have a particular idea and have to write that idea down, even if the idea does not belong to the timeline I wrote till then. I need to fill the gaps between, but it takes a lot of inspiration and consulting.


	3. Ein neuer Anfang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was not beta-read by my big wolf, so there may be some mistakes! Will edit it soon, if there are too much.

Kvénkýs stieg mit großen Augen aus dem Stormraven. Die Stadt unter ihr pulsierte förmlich vor Leben, obwohl große Rauchwolken über ihr hingen. Raik stieg hinter ihr aus dem Fahrzeug und schenkte ihr ein grimmiges Lächeln. „ _Fja vo; malý lovkýne._ “ „Geh voran, kleine Jägerin.“ brummte er und deutete auf eine Stahltür am Ende des Flugdecks. Kvénkýs schluckte und trottete schließlich voran, obwohl alles in ihr danach schrie, wieder in die Vertrautheit des Stormravens zurück zu rennen und den Space Wolve anzuflehen wieder nach Fenris zurückzukehren. Aber sie wusste, dass Raik das nicht tun würde, und sie wusste, dass das nicht Lokans Wille war. Sie musste stark sein, für ihn, für sein Andenken, für sein Versprechen.  
Die Stahltür war beeindruckend von nahem. Gravuren liefen über den Rahmen und ein großer Aquila prangte in der Mitte. Raik legte seine gepanzerte Hand auf ein Feld woraufhin die Flügel der Tür aufschwangen. Der Space Wolve nickte kurz und Kvénkýs trat hindurch. Die Tür schwang direkt wieder zu und ließ sie allein in der Dunkelheit. Das Mädchen drehte sich um und hämmerte gegen die Innenseite der Türflügel. „ _Nei! Otevrný! Otevrný! Raik… Otevrný dvere! Ne poustej mej! Raik…_ „ „Nein! Mach auf! Mach auf! Raik… mach die Tür auf! Lass mich nicht allein! Raik…“ schluchzte sie und ließ sich auf die Knie sinken. Trotz allem, was passiert war, war sie doch immer noch ein Kind, das nicht allein sein wollte.

Plötzlich gingen Lichter an und eine schlanke Frau kam auf Kvénkýs zu. Das Mädchen streifte sich die Tränen aus den Augen und stand wieder auf, wobei sie das Fell um ihre Schultern zurecht zog. „ _Kdo thu?_ “ „Wer bist du?“ fragte sie vorsichtig und tastete an ihrer Hüfte nach ihrem Messer. „Evanna Morgenstern.“ antwortete die Frau und blieb etwa zwei Meter vor Kvénkýs stehen. „Lokan hatte Recht, du bist eine echte Kämpferin. Aber du hast auch ein Herz.“ fuhr die Frau fort und betrachtete das Mädchen eindringlich. „Ich glaube, du hast etwas für mich.“ sagte sie schließlich, nachdem Kvénkýs keine Anstalten machte sich zu bewegen, und streckte die Hand aus. Zögerlich nickte das Mädchen und zog ein Amulett unter dem Fell hervor. Langsam reichte sie es der Frau, die sie noch immer merkwürdig anlächelte. „Komm mit. Ich muss dir etwas zeigen.“ meinte Evanna und ging den Gang zurück, aus dem sie aufgetaucht war.  
Kvénkýs, unwillig das Amulett so einfach einer Fremden zu überlassen, obwohl sie den Namen benutzt hatte, den Lokan ihr gesagt hatte, folgte ihr misstrauisch.  
„Woher kennst du die _vlka fenryka_?“ fragte sie die Frau während sie ihr nachging. „Sieh an, die kleine Wölfin kann ja Gotisch.“ grinste Evanna und blieb stehen. „Natürlich kann ich Gotisch! Sogar ein bisschen Hochgotisch. Auch wenn ich _Juvjk_ bevorzuge.“ meinte Kvénkýs verstimmt. Evanna lachte kurz und antwortete schließlich: „Meine Urgroßmutter hat vor langer, langer Zeit einmal die Freundschaft der Space Wolves verdient. Wie, das weiß selbst ich nicht genau. Jedenfalls hat sie der _vlka fenryka_ , wie du sie nennst, die Dienste ihres Hauses versprochen. Im Gegenzug dürfen wir von Zeit zu Zeit von ihnen einen Gefallen erbitten. Nun, dein Fall ist irgendwie beides. Ein Dienst für einen alten Freund und ein Gefallen für das Haus.“ Kvénkýs, noch immer unzufrieden über die Antwort, schnaubte und verschränkte die Arme. Evanna hingegen beachtete die trotzige Geste nicht und zeigte auf eine Tür am Ende des Ganges. „Dort hinten wirst du mehr erfahren. Wir werden nicht lange hier bleiben, gerade lange genug um die Datenbank des Hauses Morgenstern zu benutzen und dir etwas passendere Kleidung zu geben.“ erläuterte die Frau und setzte ihren Weg fort. Das Mädchen heftete sich an ihre Fersen, wobei sie mit den Augen rollte ob dieser offensichtlich zur Schau getragenen Geheimnistuerei.

Evanna öffnete die Tür und schritt schnell hindurch, auf den Kogitator an der gegenüberliegenden Wand. Kvénkýs trat langsamer hindurch, wobei sie sich den Raum aufmerksam anschaute. Der Raum war länglich geschnitten, wobei die Tür, durch die sie kam, auf einer der langen Seiten lag. Linker Hand ging eine zweite Tür ab, die restlichen Wände waren kahl und ohne Öffnungen. Dominiert wurde der Raum von einem großen Tisch mit neun Stühlen darum. Dort wo der Kogitator stand fehlte ein Stuhl. Kvénkýs ging zu der anderen Tür und betrachtete sie. An der rechten Seite war eine Konsole angebracht mit einem Scanfeld, die Türen in diesem Komplex schienen allesamt nur durch bestimmte Handabdrücke sich zu öffnen. Aber weshalb hatte Raik dann die Tür hinein öffnen können, fragte sich Kvénkýs. Sie wendete sich von der Tür ab und beäugte den Tisch und die Stühle.  
Der Tisch an sich war leer, keine Unterlagen oder Datapads, die darauf herumlagen. Die Stühle, bis auf der am ihr zugewandten Kopfende, waren ebenfalls leer und akkurat an den Tisch heran geschoben. Der Stuhl, der Kvénkýs am nächsten stand, war leicht vom Tisch weggedreht und darauf lag ein Haufen Stoff. Das Mädchen vermutete, dass dies die _„passenderen“_ Kleider waren, die Evanna erwähnt hatte. Schließlich wendete sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die Frau, die inzwischen neben den Kogitator getreten war und sie erneut anschaute. „Setz dich am besten hin.“ empfahl sie und betätigte eine Taste am Kogitator. Der Raum verdunkelte sich und aus dem Tisch fuhr ein Bildschirm heraus. Kvénkýs beeilte sich, sich auf einen der freien Stühle an einer Längsseite des Tisches zu setzen. Sie hatte sich gerade gesetzt, als der Bildschirm sich erhellte und ein vertrautes Gesicht ihr entgegensah,

„Kvénkýs, _malý vlký_ , wenn du das hier siehst, bin ich bereits tot. Ich habe dich fortgeschickt, weil dein Schicksal größer ist, als du ahnst. Ich habe vor langer Zeit etwas gesehen, was ich nicht glauben konnte. Ich sah einen Stern vom Himmel fallen, gefolgt von einem Schneesturm aus gefrorenem Blut. Doch das verwunderlichste war, dass aus diesem Sturm ein Kind auf mich zukam. Inzwischen bin ich wahrscheinlich klüger. Aber nicht klug genug, um dem Tod ein Schnippchen zu schlagen. Du bist bei Evanna Morgenstern, einer Freundin. Sie hat mir vor langer Zeit versprochen, sich deiner anzunehmen, wenn ich es nicht mehr kann. Aber dafür musste ich ihr auch etwas versprechen. Nämlich dich. Du bist einzigartig und wenn sie jemals deine Hilfe braucht, musst du sie ihr geben. Um deiner, meiner und der Ehre des Rudels Willen. Wir haben einen Plan ausgearbeitet und du bist der Schlüsselstein darin. Du wirst fortgehen, nach Terra.“  
Das Vid stoppte kurz und Kvénkýs sah ungläubig zu Evanna, die gelassen neben dem Kogitator stand.  
„Du wirst einen neuen Namen bekommen und als Waise zur Schola Progenium gebracht werden. Dort wird man dich schließlich ausbilden und du wirst in den Orden des reinigenden Wassers aufgenommen werden. Als Sororitas wirst du zu Evanna zurück kehren und unsere Schuld begleichen. Ich hoffe, dass du eines Tages wieder nach Fenris zurück kommst. Vergiss uns nur nicht. Vergiss mich nicht, mein Kind.“ 

Erneut standen Kvénkýs die Tränen in den Augen. Ungläubig streckte sie die Hand aus und berührte den Bildschirm, dort wo noch immer Lokans Gesicht prangte. Terra. Sie wollten sie nach Terra schicken. Dort, wo der Allvater war. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie traurig sein sollte, oder erfreut. Sie vermisste Fenris jetzt schon, sie vermisste die vlka fenryka. Aber Terra!  
Evanna hatte sich inzwischen neben das Mädchen gesetzt und zog den Stapel Kleidungsstücke zu sich. Kvénkýs wandte sich von dem Bildschirm ab und schaute zum ersten Mal der Frau in die Augen. Hellgrau, wie ein Geist, dachte sie, während sie ihre Sprache versuchte wieder zu finden. „Wie… wie konntet ihr all das so genau planen? Und warum? Warum ich?“ fragte Kvénkýs verwirrt. Evanna deutete auf das Herz des Kindes und ein sanfter Ausdruck erschien auf ihrem Gesicht. „Weil du das Herz einer Frostmaid hast, würde Lokan jetzt sagen. Aber eigentlich ist es einfacher als das. Weil du unberührt bist, weil Fenris dich beschützt hat, genau wie es die vlka fenryka beschützt. Dein Glaube an den Imperator ist rein in seiner Einfachheit. Und das ist es, was ich benötige. Meine Aufgabe ist schwer, denn ich muss das Imperium der Menschheit vor denen beschützen, die es von innen heraus zu zerstören versuchen. Und als Lokan mir vor Jahren von einem Kind erzählte, das eine Waise unter seiner Obhut war, aber völlig unangetastet vom Warp, wusste ich, dass dieses Kind ebenso unkorrumpierbar sein würde, wie die Space Wolves selbst. Deshalb brauchst du auch einen neuen Namen, denn Namen, wahre Namen, bedeuten Macht.“  
Kvénkýs nickte langsam. Der Sinn hinter alldem schien zwar noch immer größtenteils verschleiert, aber das kümmerte sie nicht mehr so sehr. Lokan wollte, dass sie dabei half, das Imperium zu beschützen. Er hatte sie die ganze Zeit darauf vorbereitet. Dies war sein letzter Wunsch. „Was bedeutet Jägerin auf Hochgotisch?“ fragte sie Evanna unverwandt. „ _Theresia._ “ antwortete diese etwas perplex über die plötzliche Veränderung des Mädchens. „Dann will ich Theresia heißen. Theresia Wolfstochter.“ Evanna nickte und gab Kvénkýs den Stapel Kleidung. „Dann, Theresia, solltest du dich wohl umziehen. Wir reisen bald ab, nach Terra ist es eine lange Reise.“


	4. Nach der Jagd ist vor der Jagd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After some time with a Deathwatch Kill Team, Theresia just wants to go home, but her mission is not over yet.

Eis. Wenn Theresia an ihre früheste Kindheit zurück dachte, war das einzige was ihr einfiel Eis. Es zog sich durch ihre Erinnerungen hindurch wie ein Gletscher und oft genug schien es, als ob sie sich selbst durch ein Fenster aus reinstem, gefrorenem Wasser beobachtete. Sie wusste, dass sie nicht auf Fenris geboren war, aber wirklich zuhause fühlte sie sich nur im Reißzahn. Die Festung der Space Wolves stellte einen angenehmen Gegensatz zu ihren Erinnerungen dar, warm und immer mit den verschiedensten Gerüchen und Geräuschen gefüllt. Sie dachte oft daran zurück, wie sie das erste Mal vor den großen Toren gestanden hatte und sich ihr eine neue Welt auftat. Eigentlich hatte sich diese Welt ihr schon lange vorher geöffnet. Am Tag, an dem ihre Eltern starben. Einzig und allein sie war übrig geblieben und wäre Lokan nicht gewesen, so wäre auch sie inzwischen ein Teil des Eises.

Seufzend stand Theresia von dem schlichten Tisch auf und legte das Datapad hin. Hinter ihr, hinter dem Bullauge, hinter der Versiegelung, war schwärzeste Nacht und gerade noch konnte man das Schimmern des Gellarfeldes sehen, das jetzt, wo sie wieder im Realraum waren, abgeschaltet wurde.  
Die Anweisungen waren unmissverständlich, aber noch immer stieg Zorn in ihr auf, wenn sie daran dachte. Evanna verlangte viel von ihr, und obwohl Theresia ihrer Inquisitorin treu ergeben war, so folgte sie ihr doch nicht blind. Vielleicht war es ein Fehler gewesen, um die Rückversetzung zu bitten. Aber inzwischen fragte sich Theresia auch, ob dieser Kampf es noch wert war, geführt zu werden, oder ob es nur noch allein um den Kampf und des Kampfes willen ging. Zweifel waren ihr nicht fremd, aber diese gingen tiefer und mehr als ein mal in den letzten Monaten fragte sie sich, ob sie noch diejenige war, die Lokan vor so vielen Jahren in ihr gesehen hatte. _"Malý vlký"_ hatte er sie genannt, kleine Wölfin. Und wie ein Wolf hatte sie Jagd auf all diejenigen gemacht, die ihr Rudel, ihre Familie, ihre Menschheit bedrohten. Und sie zweifelte nicht daran, dass es das alles wert gewesen war. Aber manchmal musste man einen Teil eines Körpers herausbrennen, damit die Krankheit sich nicht weiter verbreitete und sie fragte sich ernsthaft, ob das nicht der Fall war. Konnte sie ihnen überhaupt noch zeigen, dass ihr einziger Daseinszweck der Schutz der Menschheit war? Oder kämpften auch sie nur noch um des Kampfes willen?

Sie blieb vor der Tür ihrer Kajüte stehen. Die Uhr neben der Tür verriet ihr, dass es Zeit für ihr Abendgebet war. Auf einen sanften Händedruck öffnete sich die Tür und entließ Theresia in die übervölkerten Gänge des Schiffes. Menschen, die hin und her hasteten, kamen ihr entgegen, doch sie blieb ruhig auf ihrem Weg. Manch einer blieb stehen und bestaunte die einfach gekleidete, weißhaarige Frau mit dem Rosenkranz um die Taille. Für sie war Theresia so etwas wie eine Heilige, obwohl sie selbst dies anders sah und solche Aussagen stets bestritt. Für andere war sie schon fast eine Ketzerin aufgrund ihrer Ansichten. 

Die Kathedrale des Schiffs, einst die Kapelle einer kleinen, entlegenen Siedlung, begrüßte die junge Frau mit friedvollem Schweigen. Kein Laut drang durch die dicken Metallwände, nur das leise Klackern der Perlen an Theresias Hüfte schallte durch das Mittelschiff. Am Kopf der Kathedrale stand übergroß eine Statue, prunkvoll vergoldet und sorgsam von Scheinwerfern angestrahlt. Ein Lächeln huschte über Theresias Gesicht. Der Imperator wachte auch hier in dieser entrückten, verglorifizierten Gestalt über seine Menschheit. Gott-Imperator nannten sie ihn, richteten ihre flehenden, freudigen, bangen, verzweifelten Gebete an ihn. Theresias Ansinnen war davon so fern wie nur irgendwas sonst, und dennoch war es näher an den Geboten der Ekklesiarchie als diese es wahr haben wollte.  
Sie entfernte sich vom Mittelschiff, ging aus der direkten Sichtlinie des Priesters, der unweigerlich irgendwann hier auftauchen würde, und ließ sich schließlich auf einer niedrigen Bank in einem der Seitenschiffe nieder. Hier standen ebenfalls Statuen, aber kleiner und weniger prunkvoll, aber dennoch Ehrfurcht gebietend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I had an inspiration burst recently and thought about our Deathwatch RP group, in which Theresia "retired" for about 2 sessions and then came back...

**Author's Note:**

> The backstory of another RPG character. I started playing her by chance in a Dark Heresy group and couldn't decide what class I want to play, either a sororitas or a psyker. So I let the dice decide _(does it only sound to me like a terrible pun?)_ and it was the sororitas...  
>  I always had a liking for the Space Wolves and then I came up with this incredible, stupid idea... What about a Space Wolve Sororitas? And my big wolf said it could be possible... Somehow. And then we started figuwring out _how_.  
>  After a year or so we begun a Deathwatch group and my big wolf is a really hardcore lore fetishist so he didn't allow a female Space Marine (which is totally fine for me) and we decided that my beloved Theresia (that's how she was named in the first place) would be a good fit for the group. But somehow she had to be sent there and that's how Evanna was made, because she is Theresias inquisitor and doubts that something is wrong in the Deathwatch.....


End file.
